Happy Illness
by VioletPG
Summary: Lucy hoped for a nice relaxing day in Lockwood & Co. But no such luck. Her day went from good to bad. My no.1 book ship locklyle. Its my first book but im good with cuteness ;) For anyone and to ones mad about the ending of the hollow boy
Today was the best day a Lockwood & Co. I woke up at 11:45 which was really nice. I love a good lie in, but I was still half-asleep. After I quickly stuck a long shirt on in case the boys came out since I slept in my bra and panties.

A nice, warm shower. That's what I had. The hot water ran down my sweaty body. We had a hard case the night before: fires, a tight space. I'm planning to make chubby boy research more before cases start. There was only meant to be 2 Visitors, no, of course not.

7... 7 of _them_!

I thought of the relaxing day ahead of me. My face flushed when I heard a voice.

 _Now I know why your always smelling gross, you never have a proper shower._

The ghost grinned while I grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it over my then cold body.

'Why are you here?' I screamed while my heart inner abused my chest.

 _You brought me in._ Then it stared at me for a few seconds. _W_ _oah the shirts you wear really presses down your torso._

'Save your insults!' My eyes looked away shyly. It might be a Visitor but I _didn't_ want it seeing me like this. 'You better erase that memory and look away!'

It fell silent. I took that to wash my hair and body before I left the bathroom to get dressed in my room.

I dressed in a comfy, black top and skirt with grey tights. It was a rare 'no work' day, no cases, no interviews, no shopping. Just relaxing. Those days we more talk to each other than talk about cases.

The shun shone through my curtains, I love hot days, not too hot but not freezing. I took a deep breath. I spent 15 minuets showering and only 5 minuets before I realised the skull was watching... It wont let me live it down...

I walk to where the guys are. George is making tea while a scruffy guy is sat reading a magazine. I walk over to my seat and I sit down, facing the guy.

His dark hair covered in ash, his white skin even whiter from salt, clothes tattered. But he still looked handsome...

He glanced up from his magazine and smiled at me. 'Morning, Luce.' He says happily. I smile back but I also stare at him.

Lockwood seemed to understand, sighed and went to take a shower... Hopefully, he would move the ghost which is on the lid of the toilet...

George came in and gave me my tea, I nodded in thank you and I drank it. Yesterday, while me and Lockwood had that case, George bought some fancy tea and doughnuts for us. The tea was beautiful, best I've ever had in my life.

'Nice?' George asked and I nodded. On rest days like this I give George a rest from insults... Mostly.

The chubby worker held out a plate of doughnuts. 'Take one.' he insisted and I did, savouring the wonderful taste. I groaned happily. 'That was chocolate and... something else I can't remember...'

Later on I found out what that other flavour was...

* * *

While George washed the cups, Lockwood was messing with his hair like he does when he's a bit bored. It's funny cause he looks like a girl doing it. My stomach starts to twist and turn so I hold it groaning.

'Luce?' Lockwood said, he is now just wearing his uniform as he finds it comfy. I don't find mine comfy.

This is how to make a day worse... I put my hand over my mouth as I started to gag.

'George! Bowl!' Lockwood shouted as he came to sit next to me. I start to get dizzy as I keep gagging, feeling the horridness coming up my throat.

George passes Lockwood the bowl he never uses, that's good for what I'm about to do...

George walked out hands up saying he's not in this. He did that while I vomited into the bowl, Lockwood gently rubbed my back with his warm hand. My skin went pale as I got cold and started to shiver.

'It's ok Luce... Just let it all out...' Lockwood said calmly. He didn't seem to mind me vomiting bit I did. Lockwood is my best friend he shouldn't be seeing me while I'm this weak.

After a while of vomiting, George returned with a warm blanket for Lockwood to rap around me.

'Why are you suddenly like this?' George asked, I try to speak but all I could do was vomit up everything. Lockwood looks worried as he looked at my pale skin.

'The doughnut...' I weakly said, my head felt light and I couldn't think or see straight. All I knew was that Lockwood rapped his arms around me gently.

'Wha?'

More vomiting.

'I'm... allergic to... Nuts...' I managed. George 'oooohhhh'ed while Lockwood tried to keep my body warm. My eyes closed and I fainted.

* * *

I woke up, I didn't know how long I was out but the moon was up. Once my vision cleared, blush went on my then coloured cheeks. Lockwood... I looked around to see I was in his bed, and Lockwood was fast asleep next to me. _Right_ next to me.

I felt slightly better, I wiped my mouth from a liquid that was put in it. I didn't feel 100, but I felt good enough to fight a Poltergeist. But till that Visitor comes, I rapped my arms around the shivering Lockwood.

He was above the covers and I was under, but not for long. I know I shouldn't do that to my employer but... It was an urge I couldn't ignore...

Then who should come in? Please don't welcome, the person I most hate, HOLLY!

So she doesn't know I'm awake I close my eyes and relax my body. I'm not talking to that girl. I hear her footsteps walking closer to the bed, she's skinny but not quiet.

Her hands touched my arms, pushing me away from Lockwood scoffing in the process.

'Lockwood loves me you ugly girl...' She whispered, then I felt another weight on the bed which made my fists tighten.

My eyes slowly opened and I saw Holly hugging Lockwood, head to his chest and everything. I don't know why I felt so jealous but I did... Her hands ran through his hair giggling quietly.

'Stay with me Anthony... Keep away from that no-good Listener.' Holly whispered into Lockwood's ear, since it was really quiet I could hear everything she said.

My instinct to protect Lockwood kicked in, I closed my eyes as I felt vomit in my throat. I grabbed Holly and threw her off the bed making a loud banging noise to wake up the sleeping teen.

'Hu? What?' Lockwood said suddenly once he woke up. I could hear Holly fake sobbing but it did sound real. 'Oh Holly. What's wrong?'

'That thing hurt me bad...' She said sniffling, I could feel a finger on mu shoulder, 'she bashed me into the wall and my leg hurts a lot...'

A weight was lifted from the bed and footsteps walked to where Holly was. I curled up as I got more mad. I know I'm not Lockwood's first choice for a girlfriend and I don't like him in that sense, but just the way Holly tries to make him feel pity for her irritates me. More than her touching my underwear... And that makes me mad.

'Lucy is a she, Holly. Not a thing.' Lockwood said, I turned so I was facing them and I opened my eyes so slightly so I can see what they are doing. Lockwood is gently rubbing a red part of Holly's leg.

'Tell her off or something Lockwood... Please... She's been hurting me a lot...' Holly said still sobbing. She grabbed Lockwood and held him tight to her.

'Holly get off me. And Lucy is ill leave her be.'

'She hurts me ill or not... Please Lockwood... Help me from her...' She wept on Lockwood's shoulder, then he pushed her off him.

'I'll talk to her Holly. Don't worry.'

'Fire her... She puts us all in danger anyway!' My heart sank as tears filled my eyes. It was true... Due to my good Listening I have put everyone in danger... I couldn't help it, but tears just started to fall. I put my hand over my mouth as I coughed and gagged.

I open my eyes fully once Holly left.

'Sor-' I started to say before a huge gag stopped my sentence. The fast acting Lockwood grabbed the bowl and held it over my mouth as I threw up.

I lied on my back, a cold fist to my chest as I felt it tighten. Lockwood lied back beside me gently rubbing my stomach. I hoped the darkness blocked the blushing.

'Its not true Lockwood...' I said tears still falling, my voice quiet and weak, throat closing on my vocal chords. 'Well... me putting everyone in danger is...'

'No Lucy... Its not...' Lockwood said gently, his voice echoed in my ears. The sound I like to hear, his voice and laughter. His arms held me close to him as they moved gently and nicely up and down my back.

'Yes it is... Fire me or I'll leave... I don't want to put you in danger...' I say as more tears fall. His heart beats in my ears.

 **Bump, bump...**

 **Bump, bump...**

That's all my ears focus on. His heart quickens slightly which makes mine do the same... I feel my heart on the hand that is pressed to the left side of my chest. Mine and his heart, beat the exact same time.

 **Bump,** bump...

 **bump,** bump...

The sound is so relaxing. It makes all my negativity wash away. The warmth of his arms and body, the sound of his heart makes me feel... Wanted... Cared... Happy.

'Listen Lockwood... I kno-' I began to say. Before my whole face turned red.

His fingers was gently on my chin bringing his head closer to mine. The fingers slid to my cheek putting his whole hand on my cheek.

'I don't want to make you ill...' I say, a little laughter came from his mouth to make me smile. He stroked my cheek lovingly and looked into my eyes.

'I don't care Luce. If I turn ill, we can take care of each other.' His head tilted and his lips touched mine making my whole body melt.

Soft, gentle, I could go on forever what his lips felt like. The sick in my throat faded as the only thing I felt was his hands and lips.

Eventually, we pulled away, both of our faces red in blush.

'I'll take care of you ill or not. Ill protect you in life or death.' I quietly said.

'Your Visitor, I'll never depose.' Lockwood whispered as his nose rubbed on mine.

Then I put both hands on his cheeks gently as he moved my hair behind my ears, eyes sparkling.

'I'll love you dead or alive.' That feeling in my heart has always been there for him. Only now I realised how much he meant to me.

I kissed his lips as his hand goes on my waist.

Sometimes I like being ill


End file.
